Visão do coração
by Roh Matheus
Summary: Hinata é uma cega massagista que trabalha na tradicional casa de massagem da família. E enquanto trata do hiperativo herói e policial Naruto, ele a ensina a viver, sentir e enxergar um mundo como nunca lhe foi permitido.
1. Chapter 1

"_Sabem, beleza é algo tão relativo, sempre disseram que sou bela com meus longos cabelos azulados, pele clara, corpo delineado e delicado. _

_Sempre elogiaram a pureza da imagem que passo a cada instante. _

_Sempre elogiaram a alegria contida que meu sorriso demonstra. E a forma divertida e romântica com que minhas bochechas se tingem de rubro com facilidade devido a minha timidez. _

_Posso soar egocêntrica, ou até metida, e o seria pelo simples detalhe que não sei se de fato isso tudo é real ou não, afinal como uma cega poderia saber o que é belo ou não?_"

Introdução:

_**Kohona news **_

_Quando um problema vira solução_

_A cultura japonesa é grande apreciadora da massagem, desenvolvendo com o passar dos séculos milhares e tradicionais formas de massagem. _

_ E uma das mais tradicionais casas de massagem é a Byakugan. Possuindo uma tradição de mais de três séculos a casa já atendeu as maiores autoridades do Japão e do mundo. _

_ Tradição passada de geração a geração pelo clã Hyuuga sem nunca contratar massagistas de fora da família. _

_ Segundo seu líder Hiashi, o segredo não está nas mãos ou nas pontas dos dedos, mas sim nos olhos. Ou melhor, na não função dos mesmos. Possuidores de uma rara doença genética, todos os Hyuugas passam de geração em geração sua deficiência visual que os impedem de enxergar o mundo, e ganhando um tom pelorado por todo o olho. _

_ A tradicional casa, conta um ar personalizado para cada cliente, podendo ser atendido conforme a real necessidade. _

_ O que para muitos é um empecilho para viver para essa brava família virou uma habilidade maior fazendo com que prosperassem. E esse mês comemoram o 350° aniversário. Sendo uma das grandes atrações turísticas de nossa cidade ._

_Por Sabaku no, Temari."_

Na Foto central d reportagem era possível ver uma grande casa tradicional japonesa e na frente dela um homem sério ao centro com uma moça e uma garotinha ao lado.

Era isso que lia a dona de olhos verdes e cabelos rosados com um sorriso delicado nos lábios. Ler essa reportagem veio em boas horas. Dobrou aquela pagina do jornal e colocou no jaleco antes de entrar naquele quarto de hospital.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Conhecendo ela

"_Algumas coisas além da visão não me eram permitidas. _

_Nunca pude sair livremente sem preocupações, nunca pude ter muitos amigos ou mesmo saber como seria se não precisasse ficar atenta a tudo o tempo inteiro, será que seria alguém menos séria? Nunca saberei._

_Tantas outras coisas que não conheci e portanto não sentia falta, mas uma eu realmente sempre quis sentir e achava que nunca me seria permitido. _

_O toque de alguém que me amasse. _

_Pensava assim até ele aparecer."_

**Conhecendo ela.**

Era a suíte simples, logo a frente da porta uma cama encostada em um dos cantos, ao lado da mesma uma cômoda com um telefone. Do lado oposto existia um armário e uma mesa com um computador e um micro-system. Havia uma porta também para uma varanda. E outra porta para o banheiro. Contudo naquele quarto não havia decorações a mais, ou enfeites, não havia cortinas nas janelas e todos os móveis e paredes eram brancos. Não havia quadrados, ou tapetes, não havia nada de que identifica-se o dono do quarto. Era como uma página em branco.

Somente um detalhe o coloria, a pessoa dormindo na cama, com seus longos cabelos negros espalhados e sua pele clara levemente rosada, ela tingia todo o ambiente de cor. Dando vida e graça e mostrando assim toda a delicadeza do lugar.

Pontualmente às sete horas da manhã o micro system liga começando a tocar "_Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On_". Enquanto os acordes iniciais da flauta enchem o quarto a moça começa a se espreguiçar. E ouvindo a voz suave americana a moça coloca ambos os pés no chão caminhando reto até a porta do banheiro de sua suíte. Cantarolando com usa voz infantil em conjunto com a cantora. Os braços balançavam gentis e os pés pisavam no chão como leveza similar a de uma fada.

Se lava permitindo o dia começar a entrar em seu ser embalada pela intensidade da música. Pega o roupão colocado ao lado da ducha veste e caminha novamente em linha reta até a porta da varanda, abrindo-a a permitindo a brisa gelada da manhã de inverno entrar.

- O dia está mais frio que o comum, melhor me agasalhar bem.- Comenta enquanto fecha a porta da varanda.

A música acaba e entra novamente a voz americana, contudo agora a voz é de "_Mariah Carey – My All_" . E balançando sem tirar os pés do chão vai ao armário passando docemente os dedos hábeis sobre as peças ali presentes e tocando com as pontas dos dedos nas etiquetas presas na gola. Escolheu por fim um vestido lilás longo com mangas compridas de veludo, e um sobretudo roxo.

E contando as gavetas abriu a terceira passando novamente os dedos sobre as luvas retirando uma luva roxa.

Quem olhasse de fora não imaginaria que essa menina nunca soube o que era um roxo, ou um lilás, muito menos tivesse visto algo de seu quarto. Gostava do veludo pelo toque e o calor presente.

Alguém a observando não imaginaria que aqueles intenso olhos perolas nunca tinham visto algo além da escuridão. Sabia andar após anos e anos de condicionamento e prática. E caso tivesse alguma duvida era somente seguir as delicadas linhas guias que existiam nas paredes e no chão. Já era inconsciente o hábito de andar sobre elas.

Saiu do quarto pensando se teria sido uma combinação feliz roxo com lilás, segundo Kurenai, sua treinadora e governanta da casa, eram cores que combinavam com Hinata.

Ao se aproximar da sala de jantar sentiu o costumeiro cheiro de chá e bolinhos matinais, sua barriga revirou de fome. Sentou a mesa falando suavemente.

- Ohayo! – Ouvindo de resposta a voz de sua irmã menor Hanabi ao seu lado de seu pai Hiashi em algum ponto a sua frente e de sua mãe Hirami ao lado dele.

A voz de sua irmã sempre animada e irradiando alegria infantil, a voz de sua mãe doce e carinhosa e a do seu pai severa.

- Hinata querida, Kiba-san pediu para avisar que Sushi está pronto hoje para o treino. Ele passará lá na Byakugan depois do expediente. – Sua mãe disse com uma voz no mesmo timbre da mesma. Hirami era a pessoa mais parecida com si dentro daquela casa. Também muito gentil e delicada. Todos sabiam que era ela que adocicava o azedo Hiashi.

Quando a irmã nasceu, quase que sua mãe faleceu, contudo Tsunade, a médica da família conseguiu salva-la. Não conseguia imaginar como seria triste a vida dentro de casa sem a presença materna. Seu pai sem duvida piraria.

- Não entendo por que dar um nome tão besta para um cachorro guia Hinata. – Seu pai sempre rígido comentou

- G-gomen, Otou-san,.. – fala com a voz trêmula sem realmente lamentar pela escolha do nome, ao tocar em seu futuro cachorro não pensou em nada melhor e mais fofo. Sente que alguém serve chá e bolinhos para si, pelo odor levemente amadeirado sabia quem era– Arigatou, Shino-kun, contudo não precisava, tenho de aprender a pegar sozinha.

- Hinata-sama, já sabe pegar. – Responde simples Shino se colocando de volta no lugar.

Shino também era funcionário da família, segurança e motorista de Hinata, mas como Kurenai estava grávida e Karin muito ocupada em arrumar os quartos e a cozinha e cozinhar, ele geralmente ajudava nas refeições também.

Cada morador da casa possuía um motorista e segurança. Asuma tio de Shino era o motorista de seu pai, Shizune mãe de Shino era de sua mãe. E até Konohamaru tendo só doze anos assim como sua irmã, já era uma espécie de segurança da mesma, trabalhando em conjunto os outros da família.

Depois de comer Hinata e conversar um pouco com a família, saiu para o trabalho e na porta de casa Kurenai lhe deu sua bolsa e o chapéu a abraçando com sua proeminente gravidez. Kurenai cheirava a chocolate e baunilha.

- Obrigada Kurenai-chan! – Sorriu para a mesma. – Tenha um ótimo dia.

- Você também minha hime.

Entrou no carro logo à frente e se recostou feliz no vidro gelado. Não sabia dizer o modelo de carro que andava, somente sabia que era algum carro bem confortável.

- Shino-kun, você pode me fazer um favor?

- Você sabe que sim Hinata. – Permitiu sorrir ao ver que finalmente estava conseguindo que ele tira-se o "san" do final do nome. Foram anos tentando, mas enfim ele parou com o "sama" e agora finalmente com o "san".

- Preciso que busque no final do dia Kiba-kun e Sushi lá na clínica que os traga até Byakugan para mim. Fale com a Tente e veja que horas é meu ultimo cliente para você o trazer depois.

- Com certeza Hinata. – Após uns instantes de silêncio onde Hinata nota uma mudança na forma de Shino respirar ele fala. – Desculpe minha intromissão, mas, fico feliz de ver que finalmente vai começar a treinar com o cão-guia.

"Então era isso, ele estava em duvida se falava ou não, ai, ai, Shino, por que tanta formalidade?"

Deu uma risadinha pensando nisso, curtindo logo depois a viajem até o trabalho. Enquanto esperava retirou de dentro da bolsa a bengala dobrável e a desdobrando rapidamente.

Sentiu o carro parar e a porta da frente ser aberta, logo Shino estava abrindo a sua e lhe oferecendo a mão.

Despediu-se do mesmo e segurando no corrimão guia entrou no respeitado SPA e casa de massagem Byakugan.

O local, ao contrario da casa dos Hyuuga, era um local ricamente decorado, com tema natural e tradicional, possuía adornos de bambu e paredes de correr. No centro da recepção um lago artificial com carpas e no fundo a mesa larga onde estava sentada uma bonita moça de olhos e cabelos chocolates usando dois coques. Hinata aproximou-se da mesa saudando sem realmente ver, seguindo o olfato. Tente possuía um perfume cítrico levemente adocicado, algo que para Hinata lembrava levemente uma tangerina.

- Ohayo Tenten-chan!

- Ohayo Hinata-chan! – Tenten sempre muito efusiva por cima da mesa mesmo abraçou a amiga. Cochichando no ouvido dela. – Preciso te contar na hora do almoço do meu encontro! Foi um arraso!

Hinata deu uma risadinha doce acompanhando a alegria da amiga.

- Ficarei esperando então.

Tenten apertou a mão da amiga em sinal de cumplicidade colocando ali uma folha de papel.

- Aqui está seus horários de hoje. Junto com os papeis dos laudos médicos. Nada muito diferente do normal além do Sr. Jiraya . – Ambas fizeram uma careta com o nome. Jiraya era um famoso escritor de livros eróticos, e enredo para filmes do mesmo tema. Começou a ser atendido por Hinata pelas suas constantes dores nas costas devido à hérnia de disco e para relaxar. Mas não perdia a oportunidade de galantear ela e todas as moças presentes ali.

- Pelo menos de manhã. Já á tarde a coisa toda muda de figura. – A cega conseguia sentir no ar a tensão e ansiedade da amiga a contar.- Você só possui um cliente marcado para a parte, Uzumaki Naruto, sabe aquele detetive que resolveu o caso das três meninas...

Ela lembrava, era considerado o grande herói da cidade. Alguns meses atrás, ele salvou três meninas de serem cruelmente violentadas e mortas por um serial killer e a forma com que resolveu o caso não só as salvando como também coletando provas cabais foi fundamental para a resolução do caso. Ele não parou somente por ai, como também através desse homem conseguiu ligar toda uma rede de aliciamento infantil e acabando por incriminar toda a maior máfia da cidade de Kohona. A Akatsuchi.

Pensava nisso enquanto caminhava para sua sala. Agora, depois de toda essa bravura ela iria tratá-lo. Entrou em sua sala já retirando o sobre-tudo e colocando o jaleco de trabalho.

Uma sala simples com uma cadeira de massagem em um canto e uma maca no outro. Em volta de toda as paredes bancadas com utensílios para massagem, cremes especiais, pomadas, toalhas e robes, tudo com o símbolo da casa impresso. Fixo na parede , logo ao lado da porta um som de ultima geração.

Colocou Clarie de Lune para tocar e avisou Tenten que estava pronta pare receber. Acendeu um incenso de almíscar. Amava incensos.

Enquanto atendia o pequenino Hiku, com problemas nas pernas, tentando fazer ativar as circulações nervosas nas pernas, pensava o quão gratificante era sua profissão.

Todos os dias com toques precisos de suas mãos levava, esperança,paz, alegria e principalmente conforto para seus clientes. Acreditava que mesmo que não fosse cega, acabaria pro ser massagista. Era algo que precisava muito.

Embora seu pai desejasse que ela se dedicasse menos a massagem e mais a administração, Hinata não achava que teria dom para cuidar da empresa. Mesmo tímida, sabia que lidaria melhor com pessoas do que com documentos e papeis. Detestava braile. Gostava de ler livros com historias lindas, não documentos e mais documentos. Aquilo era excessivamente cansativo.

Entretinha-se tanto ajudando ao próximo que até assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Jiraya perto de seu pescoço e a mão do mesmo em sua cintura. Antes mesmo dele falar já sabia quem era com o exótico odor azedo mesclado com sake.

- Ohayo doce Hinata.

Detestava essa aproximação excessiva dele homem. Delicadamente como era de seu feitio, tirou as mãos dele de sua cintura afastando-se para colocar uma música bem calma. A única coisa que Hinata sabia era que Jiraya era um homem já velho que um dia foi alguém com um bom corpo e que possuía longos cabelos, mas não sabia que ele possuía cabelos brancos nem que vestia-se de forma exótica.

- O-o-Ohayo Ji... Jiraya-Sama. – Curvou-se em forma de respeito. Tentava ser o mais tradicional e profissional o possível com ele. Não podia destratar um cliente fixo de pelo menos duas vezes por semana.- Vo-vou esperar o senhor se aprontar l-lá fora.

Geralmente mantinha-se perto da porta e calada, afinal, sendo cega os cliente podiam se trocar tranquilamente sem medo de serem vistos. Ainda mais se levar em conta de que iria tocá-los. Mas com esse senhor gostava de manter alguma distância.

Recriminava-se por ser assim somente com ele, afinal o homem realmente não fazia nada além de alguns toques suaves em dias mais afoitos, mas na maioria das vezes era só alguém animado de mais. Só que não se sentia bem perto dele, infelizmente.

- Hinatinha, já estou pronto para você.

Sorriu para ele desviando tais pensamentos e entrando na sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

Caminhou para a maca tocando suavemente aonde deveria estar às costas de Jiraya, e guiando as mãos pelo tronco para sentir os pontos de tensão, logo notou que o mesmo não tinha colocado a toalha sobre a parte traseira. Suspirou para se controlar e não se irritar. Virou-se para a bancada pegando uma das toalhas e colocando sobre o corpo do mesmo.

Depois pode finalmente se concentrar no trabalho.

Horas mais tarde estava lavando a mão no lavabo da sala quando ouviu a porta correr o delicioso cheiro de comida inundar o ambiente.

- Trouxe nossos almoços! Estava ansiosa para te contar. –A voz cantante de Tenten disse enquanto mexer perto de uma das bancadas . – Trouxe shimeji para mim e ramén para você.

- Então foi muito interessante em Tenten-chan. – Tenten guia Hinata até um banquinho de frente a seu ramén com os hashis em mãos.- Obrigada.. Itadakimasu!.

- Eu a trouxe aqui, porque não queria contar na frente de todo mundo no refeitório... – Tentei começa com cautela, e sabendo que a amiga não é de cometer certas loucuras no primeiro encontro, imagina já o porquê.

- Foi com alguém da empresa então? – Pergunta só para ter certeza.

- Foi... Eu sai com o Neji.

- Neji-nii-san?!

- Isso! – Tenten responde ainda mais animada. – Ele me convidou quando levei os documentos dos novos contratos para ele analisar e eu transcrever do braile ontem quando ele me convidou para sair à noite! Foi mágico...

Enquanto ouvia Tenten contando sobre como se sentiu ao convite, fica pensando admirada que finalmente seu primo arranjou coragem para convidar a antiga paixão para sair.

Neji era o advogado chefe da Byakugan. Mesmo cego era um prodígio na área, recebendo propostas de diversas empresas, contudo mantinha-se fiel a empresa da família. Hinata, acredita que em grande parte era pela proximidade com a hiperativa recepcionista e secretária.

- Entendi que você simplesmente ficou realizada com o convite Tenten... – Ficou vermelha em interromper a amiga. – M-mas... Temos pouco tempo de almoço... e-e estou curiosa sobre como foi...

- Gomen! Verdade, mas você me entende... Enfim! Ele pediu para me arrumar bem, então coloquei um longo né?! Quando ele chegou estava de terno. Ah! Hinata-chan, seu primo estava simplesmente perfeito!

Sorriu cúmplice a amiga imaginando que deveria realmente mexer com o coração dela.

- Fomos a uma cantina italiana! Nunca fui num restaurante desses ocidentais, foi interessante ver como eles comem ramén, com um molho de tomate! Imagina? Tomate comido salgado? Muuuuito diferente...Adorei! E então me levou em uma sinfonia!

- Neji-nii-san ama musica clássica,... Ele lhe levar a ouvir… Foi um ótimo sinal! – Comenta terminando de comer e tomando um leve gole de chá verde.

- E eu não sei?! Vamos sair de novo na sexta! – Ouve o barulho ao lado de si dela levantando. – Mais tarde lhe conto mais Hinata-chan! Agora precisamos voltar ao trabalho.

- Liga contando Tenten-chan!

Sente um beijo na bochecha e ouve a amiga saindo com as vasilhas. Sorriu balançando a cabeça. Estava muito feliz pela amiga. Lavou as mãos e os braços até o cotovelo e depois pegou sua folha de horário, passando a mão sobre o próximo horário.

"_Hm agora vou conhecer o herói da cidade. E depois começar a lidar com Sushi"_

Foi ao interfone avisando a Tenten que estava preparada, foi informada que o cliente ainda não chegará. Aproveitou para sentar em seu banco com o relatório da saúde do mesmo em mão. No meio da manhã já tinha lido por cima, mas agora aproveitaria para ler os detalhes.

Na Byakugan, cada massagista seguia um estilo específico de massagem, era algo mais estilizado seguindo o que realmente precisava cada paciente. Tenten era incumbida de fazer a entrevista inicial e analisar a situação.

Hinata por da família principal e alguém com toque delicado ficava com os casos de assistência médica ortopédica e que ao mesmo tempo podiam ter fundos emocionais. Era quase como uma terapia ao ver dela.

Logo ouviu o toque na porta e ela correr e um intenso odor másculo entrar no ambiente, era algo marinho, salgado, mas cheirava a homem. Logo ouviu Tenten o apresentar a ela, por isso tratou de fazer uma referência. E controlando a voz falou:

- Pr-prazer Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki-san. – estava com a voz tremula, sempre ficava envergonhada na frente de estranhos.

- O-ohayo! Pode me chamar de Naruto só!- A voz dele era grossa e grave, tinha um toque animado e levemente infantil tal qual a sua. Gostava disso, e embora também tenha gaguejado de inicio parecia alguém animado.

- Entre, - Deu licença para o mesmo entrar e ao vê-lo passar logo deu as instruções. – Por favor, retire toda a roupa e coloquei a tolha que está na bancada em volta de sua cintura depois deite de barriga para baixo. – Fechou a porta atrás de si.

Sentiu que a respiração dele ficou descompassada e a parada brusca nos passos indicou que algo não estava certo.

- Mas, com você aqui?! – Ele parecia bem contrariado ao falar isso, sentiu sua face ficar rubra e resolveu concertar.

- Ah! Go-omen, a maioria dos cliente não se importa por eu ser cega, mas espero lá fora por favor me chame ao terminar.

Virou-se para sair abrindo a porta, mas sentiu-o segurar em seu pulso e escorrer para sua mão a puxando levemente.

- Não! Pode ficar... – A voz dele parecia envergonhada. – Gomen, não tinha notado antes.

Voltou para ele com um sorriso mesmo na face. Era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que alguém falava não notar sua condição. Para ela não tinha elogio maior, desde sempre tentava de tudo para ser o mais normal e parecida com as outras pessoas possível.

- Arigatou Naruto! – Era alguém tímida e retraída, mas sua vontade era de abraçá-lo. – É bom saber que consigo passar por alguém normal tão bem assim.

Sorriu novamente para onde imaginava ser a face do mesmo. Sentiu ele se afastar dando uma leve risada, e logo pelos sons notava claramente que o mesmo estava fazendo sua parte e retirando as vestes e deitando na cama.

Colocou para tocar "_Iris – Goo Goo Dolls" _abaixou a luz ficando somente com a luz do abajur, apesar de não fazer diferença para si sabia que isso relaxava o cliente e se aproximou.

- Se desejar troco de música, agora por favor, relaxe.

- H-há..Hai! – Diz Naruto engolindo seco audívelmente.

Hinata se controlou para não rir, esse nervosismo da primeira vez era sempre tão inocente e divertido. Logo passou a tocar suavemente nas costas de Naruto percebendo os pontos de tensão. Notou também todo o desvio e problema das costas do mesmo, ali teria um grande trabalho pela frente, mas nada mais agravante que a tensão, pela posição dos nós notava-se que ele claramente sentia-se carregando o mundo nas costas.

Pela musculatura rígida na parte lombar notava que ele parecia ansioso? Isso era diferente do esperado, por que da ansiedade?

Trabalhando havidamente Hinata pode notar que Naruto possuía costas largas e fortes, músculos definidos e bem trabalhados, era alguém que cuidava do corpo com cuidado.

Na realidade Naruto era um pouco mais que isso, era um homem de pele bronzada e cabelos espetados loiros com intensos olhos azuis que transmitiam uma inocência de moleque. Chamava a atenção por onde passava, pois era alguém com presença não somente beleza.

Ao passar as experientes pontas dos dedos por cada parte daquele corpo torneado, pode notar também que Naruto possuiu uma vida intensa e difícil, muitas cicatrizes invisíveis ao olho nu, contudo marcadas na pele estavam presentes ali para a morena.

Quando notou as horas tinham passado e logo tinha de terminar a massagem, pego uma toalhinha limpou as mãos e tocou de leve no ombro de Naruto apertando.

- Naruto-san, acabou. Pode se levantar, use a toalha para enxugar os óleos das costas e se trocar.

- Mas já? – ele parecia decepcionado, e isso a agradou imensamente, significava sua eficiência.

-Hai!

Enquanto ouvia ele se levantar e se aprontar, acendeu as luzes e desligou o som.

- Naruto-san, pelo que notei no seu caso, recomendo de inicio uma sessão dia sim dia não, pois está realmente grave, e ir espaçando com o tempo. Contudo, é somente minha recomendação... – Geralmente precisava passar recomendações de como seguir com a massagem dali para frente, mas sentia-se mal, pois poderia soar como emburrando ao cliente isso.

- Ah! Irei marcar agora, já me sinto muito melhor... – Sentiu a voz de Naruto próxima a si. – Arigatou! – Sentiu os braços forte de Naruto a abraçando, os braços fortes dele a contornaram na cintura e ombros e seu peito encostou com o peito forte do mesmo.

Respirou fundo três vezes controlando a vergonha, tentando não desmaiar, não estava acostumada com tanto contato.

- Já Ne Hinata-chan! Até depois de amanha então! – Ouviu ele sair e encostar a porta.

Colocou a mão sobre o peito e o ouviu bater descompassado.

"_O que foi isso?"_

Balançou a cabeça pegou o interfone e avisou a Tenten que já tinha terminado, retirou o jaleco pegando seu sobretudo e vestindo pegou sua bolsa e saiu

Estava caminhando em direção ao pátio interno reservado aos funcionários quando notou alguém esbravejando no corredor.

- Po-posso ajudá-lo?

- Hinata?

Ao ouvir a voz e sentir ele se aproximar mais no corredor já sabia quem era.

- Naruto-san, está tudo bem?

- Sim, quer dizer, não, aaah... Não sei... – Hinata pode notar a confusão presente no nervoso do seu novo cliente, pode notar que ele falou baixo e rápido a próxima sentença, mas mesmo assim com seus ouvidos treinados soube o que ele disse.

- Venha te ensino o caminho até a recepção, Naruto-san. – Ofereceu a mão que ele prontamente colocou em seu braço.

Uma posição muito intima, mas notava já que Naruto não seguia convenções e nem era um homem que o fazia com malícia. Era um homem de bom coração e inocente somente isso. Logo o guiou explicando como chegar da recepção em sua sala.

- Prontinho.

- Arigatou Hinata! – A abraçou novamente e saiu.

Hinata apoiou na mesa da recepção esperando ouvis os passos longe e pode notar Tenten se aproximando apressadamente.

- Não aconteceu nada!- Apressou a dizer, já que conhecia a amiga.

- Eu só ia comentar que era um pedaço de mal-caminho, mas agora que falou isso acho que está é querendo me esconder o ouro.

Deu uma risada e foi para o pátio interno. Era um pátio quadrangular com um gramado intenso e com arvores na volta, no centro um conjunto de cadeiras de jardim e mesas. E cortando por todo o pátio também um lago com espelho d'gua. Tudo agora coberto com neve, exceto o lago de carpas, que possua aquecimento.

Não precisou esperar muito, logo Ouviu o barulho de dois cães um mais grave e outro mais fino e de passos.

- Hinata-chan! – Pode ouvir a voz de Kiba, seu amigo e treinador de cães. Kiba era um homem de cabelos castanhos e ar selvagem, possuía duas tatuagens na face e um ar de eterna energia. Kiba tinha um cheio peculiar de animais e comida, era um cheiro diferente, entretanto que Hinata adorava. Trazia sempre ótimas lembranças da infância. De uma família amiga e aliada dos Hyuuga a gerações treinavam os cães-guia para os adultos da família. Kiba e Shino eram os únicos amigos de infância de Hinata.

Falando em Shino, ele vinha logo atrás, Hinata adorava ficar com ambos mais Akamuru, o cachorro imenso de Kiba.

Logo começou o treino e se divertindo junto com os amigos mais parecia uma brincadeira ao ver dela, mas sabia ser algo sério. Logo anoiteceu. Estava exausta, entrou no carro com os meninos.

Akamaru foi do lado de Shino na frente Sushi o laprador negro foi aos seus pés e Kiba ao lado. Logo o moreno a puxou a abraçando e Hinata deitou a cabeça no ombro do amigo que deu as mãos com ela.

Era o único homem tirando Neji que ficava tão próxima assim. Logo deixaram ele em sua casa junto com os dois cachorros no caminho de volta ficou somente Shino e Hinata.

- Que bom que agora vou treinar sempre com Sushi, assim vamos ficar que nem na adolescência os três juntos! Adoro ficar com você e com o Kiba-kun!

Notou que novamente algo incomodava Shino pois este demorou para responder.

- Sim! Será interessante.

- Shino-kun, o que acontece?

- Desculpe me intrometer Hinata, mas tome cuidado para não dar falsas esperanças...

- Como Shino? – Hinata realmente não entendeu, com o que teria de tomar cuidado e principalmente não dar falsas esperanças para o que. – Não entendi.

- Deixa para Lá Hinata. Pronto, chegamos.

Foi um dia agitado e estava cansadíssima, por isso subiu direto para o quarto, tomou uma leve ducha e deitou em sua cama. Não sabia porque, mas o cheiro de mar invadiu sua mente antes de dormir.


End file.
